


Black Rising

by morgan_cian



Series: Triumvirate [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Triumvirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Rising

**Author's Note:**

> At this time, Black Rising is unfinished and I'm not sure if it will be.

Seeren’a jotted more notes upon the parchment. She sat back and looked out over the tree city in full summer green. The elf lifted her heavy hair to allow the soft breeze to cool her neck.

 

She had come to an understanding with Kian during and after their wedding. Seeren’a could not fault his logic. She could see why he was so infatuated with his little mate. The boy pulled at her heartstrings as well. The prince had bedded her per custom and then sent her back to the city in the trees. He asked that she be his main liaison for two puzzles that he currently worked on. One to dig anymore facts out of the archives on the fall of Cloud City and the second to work her way through the royal bloodlines to find the mysterious blue elf.

 

Seeren’a had been shocked to know that there had been an undocumented royal elemental half breed birth. Kian had cautioned her on confidentiality as well as sensitivity. The new king could be quite unpredictable when it came to his white haired boy, Rayne.

 

She packed away her materials for the evening. It was getting well into twilight and she found studying archaic records by candlelight made her head pound and her eyes bleed. As she walked down a stairway towards home, she felt a sudden burst of gut wrenching pain, it came in one word, “Sunny.”

 

She dashed to the forest floor her light weight gown billowing around her bare feet, in the fading darkness she made out two rider less horses, Kian’s Cinna and Sunny’s Odess. Both horses moved slowly, with Cinna looking over his broad shoulder marking Odess’s progress. She flew as fast as her feet could carry her, only to be stunned at the sight of a limp blonde form over the back of the small stallion, blood blooming a dark stain on the sweaty coat.

 

“By the ghods, Sunny,” She gently eased the boy to ground, fearful for his very life.

 

Most elves knew the forces of life, being from the earthen realm. But Seeren’a did not have near the powers of the earthen prince. Even still, she knew her husband’s mate was dying.

 

The elven maiden did a quick check and found a simple slit over the boy’s wrist, not deep enough to spill his life’s blood quickly but enough for it to slowly ebb away with each dwindling heartbeat. Forgetting her curiosity at what brought this about; she brought the slender wrist to her mouth and with tongue and saliva, gently closed the wound with elven healing properties.

 

Seeren’a hesitated. It was true elves shared blood, though no other realm inhabitants followed the ancient blood rites. On their wedding night, Kian and Seeren’a had joined not only by cock but by fang as well. She knew by feeding the boy her blood she would save his life. But would the little slave ever forgive her.

 

Using one sharp fang to open the flesh of her wrist easily, Seeren’a placed the gaping wound against the boy’s cold dry lips. He did not react at first, blood trickling down his chin. Then with a quiet mewl, Sunny latched on and suckled as a babe would at his mother’s breast. 

 

Placing her hand over the boy’s heart, Seeren’a could feel the life force gently spark and begin to glow. Easing her wrist away, she cuddled the slight form in her lap as she sealed her wound.

 

Tropical blue eyes opened with blurry confusion, “My master?” He rasped tasting the strange thickness on his tongue.

 

Seeren’a pushed his golden hair back away from his bone white face, “I know not, Sunny. I know not.”

 

*****

 

Nirhanna sat up quickly dislodging Zayla from her breast. The girl eased back in confusion. The former queen put her hand to her throat as if she were unable to breathe. “My lady?”

 

“My son, oh ghods, my son,” Nirhanna whimpered.

 

“King Keeran?”

 

“No, it’s my baby, Kian.”

 

In the faraway lands of the fire plains, Kaleb reacted violently. Taj held onto his mate as he gave an anguished howl. Not even questioning, the slave quickly made preparations to return to the Apex.

 

*****

 

The brothers latched onto each other. They had never had at anytime a true linking bond between them, but each groaned in physical pain. Keeran and Kaylon reacted to their missing brother’s torment. But each felt completely at a loss, the connection was so strong it rendered each brother ineffectual in actually trying to discern what had happened to Kian.

So deep in pain they did not realize that their parents were at their sides.

 

*****

 

Deep inside a cold black mountain, Kian howled in rage, muffled by the gag pushed down his throat. He had been bound in enchanted chains. He could not break free nor could he call to his element. He was disoriented; he could not feel the essence of earth.

 

Tears flowed from angry brown eyes. His one thought was of Sunny. Over and over, he saw the black armored devil draw a knife against the pale flesh of his boy’s wrist. Sunny had not flinched nor stirred. His heart thudded in his chest. He would not, could not believe that his sweet, gentle loving mate was dead. He threw back his head and howled once again.

*****

 

 

“What is this?” Nirhanna asked with her hands on Keeran’s shoulders. Her sons’ bodies were locked together, their expressions locked in pain, their mouths moved but no sound came out. They were eerily silent. “Where is Kian?”

 

“We know not. I felt pain and then it was gone. They seemed to be locked together somehow.” Kaleb replied, brushing Kaylon’s brown hair away from his face. The features were strange; the normal lively laughter was gone. “I cannot get through to them. Ahsheelan?”

 

The fire dweller paced in agitation with her hand on her belly. “When Rayne came to me, he was babbling about Keer and Kay. They were like this when I arrived. I have not been able to get through to either of them. Keer shows some reaction when his boy touches him.”

 

“The soul mate bond?” Nirhanna questioned looking to Kaleb.

 

“It has to be,” Kaleb agreed, “But I have never heard of this occurring. And it still does not answer the question of Kian.”

 

“Kian and his mate took the forest path hoping to make to Holy Oaks by nightfall. I know not if there has been any trouble.” Ahsheelan replied, completely at a loss.

 

“Where is Kaylon’s boy?” Kaleb inquired, sending Taj to locate couriers.

 

“I suspect he has been sent to Oceana, for he did not return from the beach. We have been unable to locate him.” Ahsheelan replied.

 

“Come here young one,” Kaleb gestured to the boy who knelt beside his master, shudders wracking his slender body. Rayne allowed the older man to pull him in his arms. “Tell me what is going on, are you able to connect with Keeran mentally.”

 

“Pain, your majesty, such gut wrenching pain, I cannot break through. I feel a brush now and again but it does not override his pain.” The boy whimpered, his body leaning towards his mate.

 

Kaleb kissed the boy’s forehead and allowed him to slide back onto the floor beside his master. Nodding to Taj, “I will use the summoning pool to locate Mercy.”

 

“Couriers have been sent post haste to Holy Oaks, my master.” Taj laid a worried brow against his mate’s thigh.

 

The former king touched the small water pool beyond the throne room. An image of the blue haired merman appeared in the rippling waters. “Yes, my lord?” Paltar intoned.

 

“Is Kaylon’s boy at Oceana?”

 

“Yes, my lord, he is currently with his mate, my king’s queen, expressing his displeasure quite vociferously.” The merman’s features were pinched.

 

“There is a situation with Kaylon; he needs to be returned immediately.” Kaleb said seriously.

 

“I will have to seek my queen’s council, my lord, for it was my king’s command that his mate be sequestered here at the palace.”

 

“Then allow me to speak to my daughter, she does not know the current situation.” Kaleb snapped.

 

“As you command, my lord,” the merman disappeared.

 

*****

 

Red-rimmed brown eyes narrowed. A dirty villager had approached his cell, along with a strange creature he had never seen. Obviously a half-breed, mixing both fire dweller and angelyne if the cracked horns and stubby dirty wings were any indication. The wings were sad; they were the size of a child’s resting on the overlarge body.

 

“Oi, you’ll be givin’ us no troubles?” The villager asked with a broken tooth grin. He knelt beside Kian with a dirty knife and a small bowl. The half-breed growled menacingly.

 

Kian did not know how much time had past, but he slowly beginning to feel tremors of his power. He did not want to give away the fact the chains were easing in their draining strength.

 

The villager opened a small patch of skin on the prince’s arm and allowed the blood to drip into the bowl.

 

“I think that will be enough, Izell,” came the same oily voice. The villager bowed and slinked out of the dungeon with his half-breed companion in tow. “This is the first time we have been graced with a true elemental of the royal bloodline.” The black cloaked man leaned against the cage watching Kian’s silent form. “Normally it has been those of watered down descent.”

 

“Oh but you, you are the trophy.” The features were hidden, but the voice turned cheerful. “With what we will be able to do with your blood, it will be the harbinger of the five kingdom fall.”

 

Kian growled low in his throat. But the voice only laughed. “You don’t think so. It has been a coup especially with you being of the elven line. The fact that you elves still practice blood rites and that you are blood related to not only the current king who is angelyne, but a mer brother and fire dweller father, you will bring ruin to all the realms.” The figure turned, “But you have nothing to live for, your soul bond mate is dead rending you childless. The runt brother of the noble blood line, more’s the pity.” The laughter echoed.

 

Kian slumped. He did not even test his bindings. His body and soul grieved for his love.

 

*****

 

Sunny awoke with tremors wracking his small frame. It felt as if there ants traveling in his veins. He whimpered.

 

“Be still, angel,” Seeren’a said quietly, wiping the fevered brow with a cool cloth.

 

“My lady,” the boy rasped, “What is wrong with me? Where is my master?”

 

“You were going to die,” the elf said gently. “I gave you my blood so that you would not.”

 

Sunny mewled, “That’s myth, no one uses blood rites anymore.”

 

“No, we elves do. We are the only ones that do any more. If not for my blood, you surely would have died. Kian would never have forgiven me.”

 

“But what is to happen to me?” The boy cried, limbs twitching restlessly.

 

“Easy, Sunny,” Seeren’a took the slender hand, pleased that he did not pull away. “You are unchanged; your body will level out and accept that which it was given. The only difference that has ever been noted, of giving another outside of the elven realm, has been that of quicker healing. Your body will be able to heal itself much faster.”

 

“Then why is blood rites that of ghost tales and horror stories?” Sunny asked turning into her soothing touch.

 

“It was thought by elven elders to be better to be portrayed as evil rather than having elves being hunted down for their blood.” Golden eyes met watery blue. “You understand why I did it, don’t you Sunny, please tell me that you are not repulsed.”

 

“No, my lady,” Sunny replied nuzzling her hand, “but what of my master?”

 

“I know not, Apex couriers arrived; they are requesting that we journey back to the Apex to sort this out. Kian would have never left you in the state of near death willingly. We must get to the bottom of this."

 

*****

 

 

Kaleb sent everyone away except for Taj, Rayne, and Mercy. He stripped his sons and laid their curled bodies in Keeran’s bed. He motioned for the naked boys to lay behind their masters. The reaction was immediate, Keeran and Kaylon’s brows began to smooth.

 

Taj sat behind Mercy and ran a soothing hand down the boy’s trembling back. Kaleb smoothed Rayne’s white hair off his sweaty brow.

 

“Listen to me, young one,” the former king advised, “You must break through into Keeran’s mind. It should be easier now. My sons are starting to calm. Kaylon will feel Mercy’s presence. Just press forward. I am here, I will not let any harm come to you or your master.”

 

Rayne nodded. He pressed his brow against the nape of his master’s neck and wanted to recoil at the intense pain. He could feel the calming hand on his back.

 

/Master?/ Rayne tried to push his way through the pain. It seemed to center on Kian, his master’s mind repeated it over and over. /Master, Keer come back to me. I need you, my master./

 

The boy felt a brief calm in the swirling storm. He kept repeating himself, begging for his master to respond. The connection flickered slowly, until it took root.

 

/My love?/ Keeran instinctively turned toward the familiar scent and weight of his lover. /What is wrong, I am here./ Slate gray eyes snapped open.

 

Kaylon moaned quietly and turned to Mercy, pressing kisses against the tear streaked face. With their mates firmly ensconced in their arms, the sons turned their gazes to their father.

 

“What is the last that you remember?” Kaleb asked brushing his hand across each son’s features, reassuring himself that the immobilizing connection had been broken.

 

Keeran tried to sit, only to lie back when his father touched his chest. “I was sitting with Rayne and felt this blinding panic.” The raven haired prince’s limbs began to twitch. “It is Kian, father. It was a brush of his element. None of us have ever tried. He would only attempt it in dire danger.”

 

“I felt it as well.” Kaylon said. He nuzzled into Mercy’s fiery soft locks. “I was on the beach when I felt it. I went straight to Keeran and as soon as I touched him, I could not pull away. All I could feel was intense pain and fear.”

 

“We must find Kian, father, he is lost and in pain.” This time Keeran did sit up.

 

“We are awaiting the arrival of Seeren’a. The last known information we have is that she sent an urgent message for Kian to return home. Sunny was with him.” Kaleb stood and pulled Taj into his arms. “I suggest you take time with your boys. We shall know more soon.”

 

Kaylon turned to Keeran. Each brother could see their fear reflected. Keeran pulled Kaylon to him and kissed him. They drank from each other’s lips trying to regain their equilibrium. Pressing his forehead against his brother’s, Kaylon slipped from the bed, taking Mercy with him.

 

King Keeran sighed at the feel of his boy’s skin against his own. /I need you, my love./ He worried the skin stretched across the collarbones. /I hurt. My brother is hurting./

 

Rayne placed his hands on either side of his master’s face, pulling until he could look into the beloved gray eyes. /We shall do everything in our power, my master. Not only because he is your brother, but Sunny would not be able to survive without him. He is loved by his forest kingdom. This abomination will not go unchecked./

 

Lying back, Keeran pulled the slender body over his own. He kissed Rayne deeply at his boy putting into words what he felt as well. The boy anointed his fingers with oil, and under the half-mast gaze of his lover, reached behind himself to prepare his body, rubbing his erection against that of his master.

 

The raven haired angelyne held Rayne’s hips as the boy guided his master’s aching flesh into his body. Wanting more contact, Keeran sat up, bringing his thighs to rest against his mate’s back. Rayne sighed, as his body sank into his master’s pelvic cradle, Keeran pulled their bodies together, chest to chest. Joined by body, wrapped in each other’s arms, master and slave connected to heal worried minds and battered souls.

 

*****

 

Sunny did not hesitate when Taj held out open arms. The boy curled against the broad chest, burying his face in the warm neck, and wept.

 

Kaleb gestured to his daughter. Worry and fear were etched on the normally, placid features. Seeren’a had her hands entwined to keep from trembling.

 

“Where is my son?” Nirhanna snapped in righteous anger. “What have you done?”

 

“Be still, witch.” Kaleb roared. “Take your girl and wait in my chambers. I will deal with you soon.” The threat was heavy in his tone.

 

Nirhanna gave Seeren’a a glacial glare before stalking off in anger, Zayla following meekly behind.

 

Kaleb, did as Taj, took his daughter into his arms and allowed her to release the tight control over body. He brushed a comforting hand across the trembling back. She did not weep like Sunny, but her body was wracked with tremors.

 

“The only news that we have to go on, daughter is that you sent a courier to Kian. He obviously is not with you. Tell me what has happened to your knowledge.” Kaleb said quietly.

 

“I sent no courier for my husband, my lord.” Seeren’a said with a shake of her head. “The last letter I had received from him was news of Seraphara’s breeding. He asked if I had any updates on my current projects. That is all. To my knowledge, he had no plans of returning to Holy Oaks until the fall if not later.”

 

“So we have a breach in our courier system. I will go to Keeran and find out what courier delivered the message. All castle correspondence, even the most mundane, is archived. Maybe from the letter we can gain clues to Kian’s whereabouts.” Kaleb nudged her back. “How did Sunny reach you?”

 

“I felt a snap of pain, like Kian sent me a message. It was simply  _Sunny_ , when I reached the forest floor, I saw their horses. Sunny had been left for dead. He almost did not make it.” A light flush crossed the elven features.

 

“I’m sure you did the right thing. The boy is Kian’s heart and soul.”

 

*****

 

Kian no longer had a sense of time. He was dirty; his beard had started to grow in. His enchanted chains had been replaced on different occasions, every time he could feel the strength in them waning. He had given up on trying to break free.

 

He sat curled against the wall. The prince had stopped eating the gruel slid into his cell. He made himself take sips of the dirty lukewarm water. He could feel himself sliding away.

 

The cloaked figure visited often. Chortling over exploits. Rubbing salt into Kian’s deadened heart about his lost love. Even now the prince could hear the measured footfall descending into his pit.

 

“Ah, the mighty prince of the earthen realm, I have a guest for you today, my lord.” The oily voice mocked. “He is very anxious to make your acquaintance.”

 

“My lord,” it was strange voice, that had Kian perking for a moment. The voice was ancient and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Then he slumped again his heart breaking once again thinking of Sunny’s sweet face.

 

“My lord,” it slithered into his ear. “It is an honor and pleasure to finally meet a true royal elemental.” Kian just closed his eyes. “Has honor and respect truly departed that of the current kingdoms. It is respectful to acknowledge your elder and your better.”

 

Kian did not bat an eye. He could see Sunny’s body sprawled among his rose garden. He could practically taste his boy’s flesh.

 

“No, no, my lord,” the voice became harsh. “You will rise.”

 

The prince felt as if he was being lifted by the scruff of the neck as one would do a puppy. Deep in his mind, he knew he should try to fight off the painful grasp. He just no longer had the will to do so.

 

“Yes, he is an exquisite specimen.” Kian could feel his limbs and body being manipulated. “With what we have discovered, we shall bring down the earth bound kingdoms with a decisive stroke.”

 

“Yes, father.” The oily voice returned.

 

  
_Father_? The single word filtered through Kian’s fog filled mind. He rolled his eyes towards the figure that held him under his sway. He gave a surprise grunt.

 

The man was ancient, just sinewy skin and prominent bones. But it was the man’s eyes. They were pure white. No pupils but not sightless. IT was the mark of an ancient myth.

 

“Yes, my lord?” the voice seemed to stab at his mind, forcing the prince to be more alert.

 

“You,” Kian’s voice was a painful rasp through cracked, bleeding lips. “You are not real.”

 

“Oh but I am, young princeling.” The voice was filled with mocking laughter. “I am the last of my kind. It was the elementals that brought ruin to the mage. And it will be the last living mage that will bring down the Apex, and with it elemental rule of the four kingdoms.”

 

“Five.” Kian felt as if his brain and his mouth were disconnected.

 

“Ah, yes the angelyne kingdom. The revered city of the clouds. The cold hearted angels will not bow below themselves to help the earth bound realms. Not even for the current king.”

 

Kian just slumped in the hold on him. No other thought besides of that of Sunny hurt him as much as that of his family. They did not come for him. They were not storming in to save him from his cell. He had been forgotten.

 

  
_That’s right, my lord, just drift away…_ the voice whispered seductively in his ear. Kian closed his eyes.

 

Both voices laughed in victory.

 

*****

 

 

 

“Taj, take the Lady Zayla with you. I have to have words with my wife, and do not wish to frighten her.” Kaleb said brushing a kiss against his mate’s temple. Seeing his slave pale, the fire dweller sought to ease him by kissing the parted lips, “On your way.”

 

“You are no longer king.” Nirhanna snapped. She had paced every inch of her husband’s chambers. “You have not the authority to order my mate about.”

 

Kaleb placed a hand against the back of his wife’s neck. “I may not be king, but I am still called husband, and your will still bows to me.” He tightened his grip when she tried to pull back. “No, you will submit.” His eyes flashed red and the smell of brimstone rose.

 

Barring her teeth, the angelyne knelt clumsily. “This is beneath me.”

 

“The only beneath you have worry with, witch, is screaming while you are beneath me with my cock splitting you open.” Kaleb growled. “Now you will be quiet, for once you will comport yourself as a fire dwelling wife would.” He ignored her spat. “For too long you have held yourself above due to your station as queen and overlord of Cloud City. But for now, you will be reminded that your place is still that of my wife.” Keeping his hand on her neck, he loosed his kilton and allowed it fall. His large erection swung level with her gaze. Hearing her growl, Kaleb replied, “Do not have me make you.”

 

Nirhanna shot daggers at her husband before taking the hot flesh in her mouth. She gave a momentary thought of biting down, but knew the outcome would far outreach the satisfaction she would receive at hurting him. Unwillingly, she moved her tongue over the familiar feel of the man who fathered her children.

 

Kaleb had to still himself against the sight of her lips, swollen and stretched to accommodate his girth. “Now, for once, you shall listen. Your daughter did nothing wrong. Instead of waiting for more information you laid into the poor girl and frightened Kian’s mate even more. You will do this no more; you will wait for my guidance.” He threaded his fingers in her hair, and began to rock slowly easing his flesh deeper into her mouth. “You are neither my mate nor my slave, but I am your husband and if I have to, I will remind you that I can make you call me master.”

 

He eased out of her mouth and ordered. “Stand,” She did so haughtily. Barring his own teeth, Kaleb grasped the neck of her gown and tore it from her body, leaving her naked to his eyes. He took her arm and positioned her on her hands and knees on his bed. Then with hand to her shoulder blades, Kaleb pushed until her head rested against the bed and her ass was high in the air.

 

Relishing in her quiet cry, Kaleb grinned, “that’s right; I haven’t taken you in the mating position in quite awhile. Good thing you are not in your heat or you would bear another of my young.” He placed an open palmed blow to her backside.

 

Nirhanna wanted to fly into a fit of rage. How dare he treat her as if she were Taj? She was not a slave; he could not deal with her person so highhandedly. But he did not stop, landing even blows to both sides of her buttocks. She could feel her cheeks flame to match that of her ass as she started to rock into the searing heat of his hand. She could not stop the mewl that escaped as two thick fingers plunged into her body, feeling her release rumble from her toes to her groin.

 

“You had better get used to this, witch.” Kaleb gritted out as he eased his erection between her dripping folds. “You are under my authority, always. You are mine.” He fucked her hard. Feeling the tension of his own need, the fire dweller bit her neck harshly. “Say it,” he ground deeper, “Say it, witch.”

 

“Yours!!!” The very cry came from deep inside, maybe from the very depths of the womb that carried his children. Her body milked the release from his loins.

 

*****

 

Ahsheelan peered out of the tall window, looking to the horizon and then to the sky. Keeran and Kaylon had both went in search for more clues. The mysterious correspondence had never been found. She rubbed her hands over her belly. She missed Kian. He was the only other one that knew her secret and her joy.

 

In the first throes of marriage, the fire dweller learned quickly that it would take her and her husband’s mate to manage their passionate lover. She did not mind that he would always turn to the boy, Rayne, first. That was the way of royal elementals.

 

All peoples of the five kingdoms, except normal land dwellers, had the potential to find their soul mate bond. Royal elementals needed their soul mates to further procreation where as the rest of the kingdoms inhabitants did not.

 

Ghods but Keeran was magnificent. Ahsheelan rubbed her belly once again feeling the squirming. She hummed quietly. Keeran had laughed that his child was itching to be in the world as much as it squirmed and kicked. Kian had whispered to her, with his knowledge of earth and fertility that she would give his brother twins. She could picture her emotional husband holding both of his children with love in his eyes. It will be quite the sight for both Rayne and herself to enjoy.

 

Yes, her raven haired angelyne was loving and kind, as he was on their marriage consummation. But the king proved that he could handle her breeding cycle as well.

She still remembered flashes of striking out at him, raking his back with her nails, holding him down by his shoulders as she rode him, and fisting her hands in the silky black feathers making him cry out.

 

He gave as good as he got. The fire dweller female felt moisture gather between her legs as she remember him pushing her down on her knees, the slide of his flesh in her body, the way he wrapped his fingers in her hair. She shuddered at the memory of his long, strong fingers caressing her horns. Speaking of her husband, he threw open the doors of the chamber and came in with a roar.

 

“Days!!! It has been days. Not a word, not even the smallest sign.” His raven wings snapped in agitation.

 

Rayne eased around his mate’s angry form to kneel by Ahsheelan. Smiling at the boy, she took his hand and placed it on the twitching mound of her abdomen. Only the sound of Keeran could make the squirming twins twitch and kick more. She had found that they were also soothed by Rayne’s hand. Already they were so much like there father. The boy’s hand took up a gentle petting motion as the two watched their lover.

 

The boy was concerned. Almost constantly Keeran’s thoughts were a dull roar in his mind. Sunny also Rayne worried. He shied away from both him and Mercy. He preferred to sit looking out the window towards Holy Oaks or allowed himself to be held in Taj’s arms. Only Seeren’a could get a word or two out of the blonde. He pined painfully for his master and mate.

 

Both Ahsheelan and Rayne started when Kaylon stumbled in with an equally white faced Mercy. They were surprised when the brawnier brother simply pulled Keeran’s tense body in his arms.

 

“I have news.” The water prince rasped. Keeran stilled and tipped Kaylon’s face to his. With a nod from his master, Mercy simply melted against Rayne, resting his head in the boy’s lap.

 

“Tell me, Kay, be it enough for us to get our brother.” The hopeful sound of Keeran’s voice was almost painful to hear.

 

“I know not yet,” Kaylon replied feeling his brother’s shoulder sag. Shaking the wide shoulders, the middle brother hissed. “You will not give up. Kian would not give up on us.”

 

“I’m not giving up!” Keeran snapped. “News, give me you news.”

 

“Our castle couriers are being turned away from the villages closest to the outer rims. The colors of the five kingdoms have been burned. Now black flags are being flown.”

 

Keeran pulled back. “Black? Villages are renouncing that of Apex rule and going black?”

 

“I think it has to do with the prophecies that Kian was looking into.” Kaylon replied. “Ghods, he would know what was going on.”

 

“I may be able to help,” came a calming, quiet voice. The elven princess stood in the doorway.

 

Keeran held his hands out to her and took his sister into his arms. “Tell us what you know, gentle one.”

 

Seeren’a trembled. “My husband had me searching for any information on the prophecy of the fall of Cloud City. I was able to glean more in depth language. I was hoping to present my findings when Kian returned to Holy Oaks this fall.” Her voice hitched.

 

Kaylon trailed his fingers over the soft waterfall of brown hair. Her beauty made him long for his own wife, Seraphara. “Be of ease, sister, and tell us more.”

 

The brothers helped to seat their brother’s wife beside Ahsheelan who took the trembling hand into her own.

 

“It is all very confusing. Forsaken blood shall bind, and the world shall fall, under the black shall the people call. In one voice shall cry, and salvation shall come from the sky.”

 

“Forsaken blood?” Kaylon looked to Keeran. “Half breeds maybe?”

 

“Or blood rites,” Seeren’a said, causing the king to raise an eyebrow in shock. “It could be.” She replied firmly.

 

“The only black that I know of, is the Black Mountains.” Ahsheelan said. She gave her sister a reassuring smile.

 

“Could it be that simple?” Keeran mused. “Could he be in the outer rims all this time?”

 

Kaylon was nodding his head in agreement. “I think we need to talk to Sunny. He was the last to be with Kian before he disappeared.”

 

/Tread lightly, master./ Rayne advised. /Sunny is not doing well without his master. I would suggest that one of you speak to him while my master’s father’s mate held him. If you all converge on him, it would frighten him so./

 

/You are so wise, my love./ Keeran replied pulling his mate into his arms, kissing his mouth easily. Pulling back, he looked to Kaylon, “I think I should be the one to talk to the boy.”

 

The water prince looked down at his brother’s mate. Rayne was such a cooling influence on his brother’s wild moods. “I agree, maybe the boy will be just what we need to find our brother.”

 

*****

 

 

It was his normal spot now. The golden haired boy’s features were pale and lifeless. He could not look away. He kept seeing his master riding in on Cinna with laugh and a call of “Sunny!” 

 

But of course this was not the case. The sun was starting to set on yet another day. Another day without the safety of his mate’s arms, he tucked his chin against his knees. He was once again damning himself for not being unique. He did not have wings or the telepathic skills that Rayne had. If he did he could direct his master’s brothers to his missing love’s side.

 

The very sight of the white haired boy sliced Sunny’s barren heart. If only his master had chosen Rayne, he would be safe here at the Apex, not lost to his beloved family. The fact that meant that Sunny would not be in his life was irrelevant to the boy. He needed his master, safe and unharmed.

 

Taj stopped Keeran. “Give me but a moment, your majesty. He is very fragile.” Golden eyes implored the dark angelyne to understand. 

 

Grasping his father’s mate by his biceps, Keeran placed a kiss to Taj’s forehead. “Of course, I will follow your council.”

 

Taj nodded. He knelt by the boy, touching the golden hair gently. “Sunny, little one, I need you to look at me.” It broke his heart to see the sweet soul in such pain. The mating mark stood out in stark relief against the too thin neck. Sunny did not remember to eat on the best of days, he simply refused food now, “Little one, please.”

 

Dull blue eyes met concerned gold. Taj tugged the boy into his arms, kissing his temple. “The king wishes to speak to you.” Sunny tried to pull away and curl into himself. “Fear not, I am here. I shall keep you in my care, until your mate is returned to your side.”

 

Taj could not wrap his mind around the pain the boy must be feeling. He was at Kaleb’s side always. Their duties may call them apart, but Taj knew he could be in his master’s arms in a matter of moments. He knew that he would die inside if anything were to happen to his charismatic fire dweller.

 

The elder slave nuzzled the soft skin at Sunny’s neck, opposite of his mating mark. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s back until he felt the tension in his limbs begin to relax. He met the king’s gaze and gave a small nod.

 

Keeran did not want to frighten the boy. For one, he had to get to what ever clues the little slave could give him. For two, when they did find Kian, he would have his head handed to him, king or not, by a very angry, possessive mate. Kian took any slight to the small boy personally.

 

Thinking of how his father knew how to put the tensest of situations at ease, he tried to emulate Kaleb’s style. “Sunny,” the king said quietly. He watched as the boy’s pale blonde head lolled against Taj’s broad chest. “I want you to think very carefully. I know that you are hurting. We all are, we all want Kian back. We can do it with your help. I am sorry I have not thought of it before.” Sunny’s normally innocent features settled into a deep frown.

 

If the boy would trust him, Keeran would have pulled him into his arms. Keeran winced; they had all been so worried, so focused on finding Kian that they were all guilty of leaving Sunny in Taj and Seeren’a’s care.

 

“What is the last you remember?”

 

Sunny turned his eyes back to the window. He knew that he was showing great disrespect for both the king and his mate’s brother. But the saddened boy just did not care any longer. He felt Taj kiss him again and assure him that everything would be well. How could anything without Kian be well?

 

“It was almost eventide,” Sunny whispered his voice rough with disuse. “The horses bolted. I was thrown to the ground. I remember black, like armor. That is all.” He sighed and leaned into Taj’s warmth.

 

When Keeran started to ask more, Taj shook his head. It was the most Sunny had said in days. He could see in the boy’s eyes that he was slipping away again. Keeran touched the older slave’s arm and left to give the new information to Kaylon, castigating himself all the while for not thinking of Sunny.

 

*****

 

“This will not do, my lord.” Kian whimpered and turned into himself, trying to get away from the voice. “You are almost too far gone to be any good to our cause.” He felt his body being lifted. “I think you are due for a change of scenery.”

 

Kian was barely aware of being placed into a new cell. “There now, my lord, you have a companion. I am sure that you will become good friends.” The mage’s laugh seemed to echo in the down beaten prince’s very mind.

 

“We are alone now, you can look up.” The voice was mechanical, devoid of emotion.

 

Kian forced himself to look across the cell. If he had not been so far down in his depression, he would have received yet another shock.

 

The man was an elf. He was just as dirty as the earthen prince. His beard was mass of tangled blue and silver. His hair matched his beard, falling well down his back. Kian surmised that he had been in captivity for many cycle.

 

“I’m known as Thunder, if you have any care.” The man said with a shrug.

 

“Kian,” the prince returned.

 

“So the bastard finally made good on his plans.” Thunder sighed. “I see that they have been bleeding you as well.”

 

Kian nodded. He wished the man would be quiet. He was used to the silence, hugging his memories to him.

 

The other elf narrowed brilliant sapphire eyes. He said no more. What happened to the prince was not of his care? He no longer cared why should the young man?

 

*****

 

Kaylon held Mercy in his lap as they sat by the summoning pool. The separation from Seraphara became unbearable at times. She smiled at them both from the rippling waters.

 

“I’ve missed you both, my husband and my mate.” Her musical tones seemed to wrap around man and boy, causing both to sigh. “Have you news of Kian?”

 

Kissing Mercy’s temple, Kaylon replied, “We have a theory that he is being held in the Black Mountains.”

 

Seraphara’s features betrayed her disgust. “We have had visitors from the Black Mountains try to gain access to Siren Isle. They are the vilest.”

 

“Really,” Kaylon’s interest was piqued. “How would one infiltrate the outer rims?”

 

Seraphara narrowed her eyes, “It would not be wise, they are a close knit bunch where everyone knows everyone. They distrust the five kingdoms.” She rubbed her stomach; it was just beginning to swell. “You would need to be disguised as a half breed. The story would have to be of hiding in a remote location, trying to find your way into acceptance. Feed into their anger about the prejudice they feel permeates the different realms.”

 

Mercy’s eyes followed her hand. He wanted to be the one to rub Kaylon’s unborn child. He wanted to lie against his mate and hold her in his arms. But to do so would leave Kaylon to search for his missing brother alone. Seeing the shape that Sunny was in, strengthened the red head’s resolve.

 

“We are close, Sera,” Kaylon leaned towards the pool, wishing he could taste her mouth. “We will get Kian back.”

 

The siren smiled, “Do me a favor, Kay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Fuck Mercy for me, I miss you both so much.” Her voice was thick with lust.

 

Kaylon grinned, pushing aside thoughts of his brother for the moment. “Here?” He chuckled seeing her cheeks turn pink and give a quick nod. “What say you, Mercy?” He pressed his lips against his boy’s collar, stripping away the sarong, leaving the long lean body bare for his wife’s pleasure.

 

The boy squirmed as his cock rose. He thrust his ass against his master’s groin, “Please, master, please.”

 

Kaylon turned the boy in his arms. Kissing him gently, the prince loosened his kilton. He pulled the narrow hips until their erections settled side by side. “Touch me, pet.” He hissed when Mercy wrapped his fingers around their flesh, pushing them together in a tight grip. Kaylon pushed two fingers into the boy’s mouth and felt his hips buck as his mate coated each finger diligently.

 

Seraphara sighed and opened her legs. She could almost taste Kaylon’s mouth and Mercy’s skin.

 

The merman watched his siren as he trailed his fingers down Mercy’s back. He could not hold back the dirty chuckle as her lips parted when he sank his fingers deep into the boy’s body. Mercy keened and squirmed, thrusting back on his master’s fingers. Turning him once more, he displayed the beautiful body to his wife.

 

“Watch me, Sera,” Kaylon whispered. “He is so hot, so tight.” He slid his erection into Mercy’s hole in one long thrust. The boy’s violet eyes rolled back. Kaylon reached around and cupped his boy’s straining flesh. He thrust gently into his mate, encouraging him to rock back and forth between his fist and his cock. “Think of it, pet.” He bit the tender flesh of Mercy’s ear. “Imagine what it would be like, fucking your mate. Her wet cunt slick, wrapped around you, squeezing you, drenching you.”

 

“Guh.” Mercy gasped, humping into his master’s fist. Seraphara’s fingers moved in time with her mate’s body, wishing that it was his flesh filling her.

 

“That’s right, pet. Cum for me, release into my hand. Offer it up for Seraphara’s pleasure.” The boy’s body tensed and he cried it out, spurt after spurt of seed covering his master’s hand.”

 

Kaylon fought back his own climax, thrusting shallowly. He had a wife to satisfy as well. “Did you come, Sera? Did you come wishing your boy filled your body? Don’t you want to feel it dripping between your thighs?” Her pretty green eyes closed as she panted out her release. Kaylon then let his control go. His hips snapped hard against Mercy’s pliant body, groaning as he filled his boy’s twitching hole.

 

With an exhausted boy in his arms, Kaylon once again met his wife’s gaze. “As soon as we get him home, we will come to you. On my honor.”

 

Seraphara nodded and broke the connection.

 

*****

 

 

Keeran smiled, his boy was exhausted. Rayne’s multihued wings rippled and disappeared as he snored. The king covered his mate and slipped from the bed. Shrugging on a gray robe, he followed the sound in his sitting room.

 

He was reeling under the onslaught. More and more villages were going black, barring even those with flags of peace. He and Kaylon had devised a plan. They sent an elven cousin with startling real looking horns into the outer rims. The intelligence looked promising. Keeran hoped to have his brother home in a matter of days.

 

The king stood in the archway, gazing on his wife. Ahsheelan sat before the fire, wiggling her red toes. Even from his vantage point, he could see the upheaval in her belly.

 

“The child is restless yet again?” Keeran asked kneeling at her side.

 

With sweat gathered on her forehead, the fire dweller nodded. She almost wished that her husband would go back to bed. At the sound of his voice, she received a painful kick against her ribs.

 

“I know my touch is not as soothing as Rayne’s, but may I attend you?”

 

Ahsheelan ran her thumb over his prominent cheekbone. Kian’s disappearance had affected them all. “Please.”

 

Keeran gave her a sweet little boy smile and placed his palms against her. He almost snatched them away when he felt the strong push and his wife’s quiet grunt. But he was fascinated. Here was life. Here was a part of him that would carry on. He opened her robe so that he could lay his cheek against the warmth of her skin and to feel his child against his flesh.

“It will be very soon.” Ahsheelan whispered, carding her husband’s silky locks. “There is something I need to tell you.”

 

Resting his chin in his palm, Keeran met her sparkling firelight blue eyes. “Yes, my wife?”

 

She just smiled and took his hands, placing them on either side of her belly. “Kian,” she felt him begin to draw away, so she tightened her grip on Keeran. “Kian told me that when you bred me, you placed not one but two young in my womb.” Gray eyes widened in shock, “You have fathered two children, not one.” A momentary fear settled in her breast. Twins were almost unheard of. Would her husband think she had tainted the royal line?

 

Keeran surged up on his knees and took her mouth in a deep kiss, a deep sound rumbling from his chest. He tore his mouth away and laughed. Ahsheelan frowned at the sound but the clear, unmarred happiness of his features made her breath catch. 

 

“Twins? Oh, my wife, wait till I tell Rayne, Kay, father, Ki.” His voice trailed off as he dropped before her again. “I promise you, they will be happy. They will never know fear, uncertainty, or pain when it comes to us. Ghods, Ahsheelan,” He pressed against her, pouring out his love and passion into her mouth.

 

She squirmed against him, her milk filled breasts rubbing against his chest. He could smell her arousal in thick clouds surrounding him. It was too close to birth for him to take her body. Gray eyes darkened with lust, but he could give her body pleasure.

 

He gently pushed her back in her chair, easing her robe open at her shoulders. Her heavy breasts and darkened nipples beckoned him. He gently suckled both, moaning at the taste of sweet droplets on his tongue. Keeran could picture his young nursing. His wife squirmed again.

 

The king pressed butterfly kisses against her mound, chuckling quietly as his children reacted to slightest of pressure. How active they were, they would definitely be a handful for not only him and his wife but his gentle mate as well.

 

Keeran opened his wife’s trembling thighs, drinking in the smell of her body bred with his seed, wet and open for his pleasure. He scented the soft skin of her thighs, gently kissing and licking her flesh. Ahsheelan wound her fingers in his raven locks and moaned loudly.

 

The first touch of his tongue on her sex caused Ahsheelan to release. It had been so long since he had pleasured her body, with the pregnancy and the search for his brother. Her legs relaxed and opened further allowing her husband to gently lap at her before his tongue plunged inside. He suckled, licked, and gently nipped at the folds of her flesh before drinking in her release. He kept up the pressure until she gave a painful grunt and pushed him away.

 

Ahsheelan’s eyes were heavy as she took in the sight of her husband, magnificent in the firelight with her release staining his mouth.

 

*****

 

“Come on, talk to me, kid.” Thunder skittered rock across the cell floor at the catatonic elf. The mage had bled the younger man on a daily basis.

 

“Nothing to talk about,” Kian grunted.

 

“If you let yourself go, then they have won.” The older elf intoned. He did not know why but the younger man tugged at his heart. He had been a captive so long, being with another of his kind had chipped away at the walls around his heart. He did not want the young man to slip away.

 

“Have won already,” The earthen prince muttered shrugging against his chains. “M’ mate dead, brothers forgotten, father too, mother never loved”

 

“Come on, kid, that ain’t true.” Thunder shuffled closer. “You had a mate? I did as well. She died in childbirth. I lost my wife, my mate, and my child at one time.” The blue haired elf turned another stone in his hands. “So I just drifted away, spent my time deep in the forest. That’s how they captured me.” Hearing footsteps, Thunder skittered back and hunched his shoulders.

 

The older elf’s brilliant blue eyes narrowed, it was the strange half breed of elf and fire dweller.

 

“Prince Kian,” the man whispered. “I am here to get you out. Come quickly while we have the cover of the changing of the guard.”

 

The prince did not react. He thought it was the voice yet again teasing and taunting him. Thunder moved slowly, his muscles not used to the strain. He put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and shook it.

 

“Sir,” the elf pleaded, “Your mate is anxious for you, he is in a bad way without you.”

 

“I know you lie,” Kian said dully twitching his shoulder away from his cell mate. “My love is dead.”

 

“No, your highness, he awaits you at the Apex.” He opened the cell and joined the elder elf in lifting Kian to his feet.

 

Kian grabbed the elder’s hand, “You come with? Remind me that this is still real?”

 

With a nod from their rescuer, Thunder held on tighter to the prince. “It would be my honor, my lord.”

 

They slipped through the cover of dark, with little resistance. The elven courier pushed them at a fast clip to make it to friendlier territory before the morn.

 

As light began to break on the dawn, they heard an unearthly roar from deep in the mountains.

 

*****

 

One could count the knobby bones of Sunny’s ribs and spine. Taj once again tried to tempt the boy to eat. The elder slave had taken to dressing the boy in pants and shirts to keep him warm, even in the last days of summer warmth.

 

Taj knew that if all went well, that Kian would arrive before eventide. He did not want to raise the boy’s hopes. Hearing the horns, the elder slave lifted the boy into his arms, his weight almost insubstantial.

 

Kian felt overwhelmed. He was smashed in between Keeran and Kaylon; his father’s hands were on his face. Even Nirhanna approached him and without a cutting word about his filth or smell, kissed his lips gently. He felt his shoulders slump. The courier had lied; his little mate had not greeted him. Sunny would have fought to be the first in his arms, he truly must be dead.

 

The crowd parted and allowed Taj to come forward with his precious burden. Kian sucked in a breath, knowing that this would be the last time he would touch his love before returning him to the cradle of earth.

 

“It is good to see you, young sir.” Taj said with a gentle smile. Kian’s eyes slammed shut in pain; it felt as if his heart was breaking yet again.

 

“Master?” The quiet whisper wound its way into Kian’s battered soul. He watched as Sunny sat up in Taj’s arms. “Is it truly you?” The boy blinked owlishly.

 

A gasp rippled through those gathered as Kian growled, plucking Sunny from Taj. His features shifted as the prince sank his fangs into his mate’s neck. The boy sighed and wrapped his limbs around his mate. He groaned with longing, “Master.”

 

Kian’s slanted eyes glared daggers as he rushed through the castle proper. He needed his mate under him, sinking into him and reconnecting him to life. Sunny’s scent filled his senses. He was home.

*****

 

 

With Sunny nestled against his neck, Kian slammed his chamber door shut and locked it. He snarled at the smell of another man on his mate’s body. He deposited the small boy onto the bed and quickly covered his body with his own. Sinking his fangs into the tender flesh, Kian drew blood. He drew back in surprise.

 

“Blood rites,” he growled, Sunny’s blood dripping from his chin.

 

The boy held the grizzled features of his master in his small hands. He was no longer frightened. Even in anger, his mate would not hurt him. His soul sang as he caressed the beloved features, trailing his thumb over his mate’s bottom lip. “Your wife, my master, it is her blood. She did that which was forbidden to save my life.”

 

Kian dipped his head low, scenting the boy. He lifted the scarred wrist and howled in anger. “Mine!!” He roared, sinking his fangs over the scar, trying cover the mark with his own.

 

Sunny bucked up, rubbing his cloth covered body against Kian, “Yours, my master, always." He gasped as the feral prince flipped him over onto his stomach, tugging the leather pants down to his thighs. He felt his master’s grizzled cheek and the warmth of his breath against the flesh of his ass.

 

The elf was satisfied at the scent of his boy, holding the firm flesh apart, he tasted Sunny’s opening. Sunny cried out. Much like their bonding, Kian used tongue and fingers to open his lover. He pushed his clothes aside and sank into the tight heat. Feeling the boy push back on his flesh, the prince gave an animalistic groan, rending the boy’s shirt in two and bit into the skin of the too thin shoulder. 

 

Man and boy lay wrecked from orgasm. Sunny turned into his master’s arms and rested his head above the man’s heart. “I thought I lost you master.”

 

“I as well, they told me you were dead.” Kian panted. He watched as his tiny mate lifted his head. The black need had Kian pulling the boy up in his arms, biting his lips, teeth clashing, and tongue probing deep into the pliant mouth.

 

Kian lifted his mate and carried him to the showering room. After stripping them both down to the skin, he held the boy in his arms and allowed the water to wash over them both. He nuzzled Sunny’s skin as they washed each other’s body. With whispers of “Baby,” the prince pressed kisses against his beloved boy. He allowed the boy to lead him into the dressing chamber and seat him. With gentle hands, Sunny shaved away the matted beard and then with sharp scissors, clipped away tangled auburn locks until the prince’s hair was once again close to his scalp. When his slave went to clean away the hair, Kian simply lifted him once again.

 

Standing naked between his master’s thighs, Sunny handed Kian an ornate wooden box. The prince kissed the inside of each wrist before wrapping them in soft leather cuffs. Kian then gently bit each nipple before sliding the rings back into each nub. Pushing his mate back, the prince knelt at the boy’s feet, licking and delving his tongue deep into the boy’s navel. The tiny diamonds were once again thread through.

 

Kian nosed into the soft curls surrounding his mate’s straining erection. He loved the smell of his boy. Running his tongue over the heated flesh, Kian swallowed the boy whole. Sunny’s body trembled until he arched back and spilled his seed down his mate’s throat.

 

The prince lifted the boy once again to place him on the bed when he heard the marching of feet and sounds of palace life outside his door. He growled deep in his chest. Grabbing a leather satchel, the prince stuffed some supplies before leading his naked slave out through his garden. 

 

He cradled his boy like one would a babe taking the steps up into his tree house. He rarely used it anymore, but as a child he would use it as an escape. An escape of the horrifying days was just what the prince and his boy needed.

 

Kissing Sunny deeply, he laid the boy on the soft rug on the floor of the small tree dwelling. He stretched out beside the slender frame and let his body relax. His slanted eyes took in the prominent bones and the shrunken frame.

 

Sunny could not keep from touching his master. His body was still the same, but the skin was tighter, thinner. He realized that the pain he felt at his master being lost must have been tenfold for his master who that he was dead.

 

“Talk to me, baby.” Sunny had to smile; it was such a familiar response.

 

“I feel like I am dreaming. You are here.” He licked his lips, hissing as Kian took his thumb into his mouth, “My master.”

 

“I dreamed of you as well.” Kian let the finger slip out of his mouth. “When the pain was too great, I thought of you spread out in my garden with smell of roses in the air.”

 

“Can we go home?” Sunny pleaded. “I now your wife would like to return as well.”

 

“We will think of that on the morrow,” Kian nuzzled against the laurel leaf on the boy’s throat, purring against the soft skin. “Right now, I want to claim you, remind you that you are mine, always.”

 

Sunny let all the tension from his body go. He arched into the soft touches against his skin. He wanted to hold onto his mate and never let go.

 

Kian coated his fingers liberally. Sunny tensed and hissed as his body was once again breached. Their rough fucking had left his body tender. He forced himself to relax not wanting his master to pull away.

 

“I’m sorry baby, but I must have you.” Kian nipped his ear and the knelt between the skinny thighs. He cupped the boy’s soft cock, watching as he threw his head back and exposed the vulnerable stretch of his neck.

 

“Worry not, master, I want you as well.” Sunny said, the corners of his mouth tipping up.

 

Kian laughed, it sounded rough and unused. As he eased inside his boy, he groaned as the flesh grabbed him and pulled him. “Ghods, I’m never letting go of you again. You will be at my side, at my feet, in my lap. Never will I allow this to happen again.” He thrust gently.

 

“Never,” Sunny whimpered wrapping his legs about his master’s slender hips. His cock swelled and rubbed against Kian’s stomach. He opened his arms and took his master in his arms.

 

The prince drank from his slave’s lips easing the way for their mutual release. When he pulled out the boy’s body, Sunny could not hide the grimace of pain. Kian sat up and eased the trembling legs apart. He touched the outer edges of the opening, finding no torn flesh; he slipped a gentle finger into the swollen flesh, wincing at Sunny’s hiss. He could feel no damage, just the remnants of excessive use.

 

“I see I have to fatten you up once again.” Kian said carding the pale blonde hair.

 

Sunny gave a quiet snort. He touched Kian’s ribs, causing his master to shiver. “You need it as well.”

 

“Then I shall follow your council, and take care of us both.” Kian laughed pulling his boy into his arms. “I love you, baby. You are mine.”

 

“Yours, my master, I love you so.” Sunny said placing a gentle kiss over Kian’s heart.

 

*****

 

Kaleb stood between his sons. “We have many questions unanswered.”

 

Keeran nodded, “The elf that returned with Kian as well.”

 

“But not now,” Kaylon said pulling Keeran into his arms. “We need to give Kian time. We should not push too hard. We will have our answers; maybe it will clear up the mysterious black rising.”

 

“Aye,” Kaleb nodded, kissing each of his sons.

 

****

 

“Our plans are ruined, father.” The black cloaked figure muttered.

 

“No, they are not, my son,” said the mage, “They are just beginning.”

 

Baalchan pointed to the map spread before them. “We shall bring forth the terror on two fronts.” The mage pointed to the forest realm. “This prince is the weakest at this moment.” The he trailed his fingers across the oceans. “This prince will not be able to contain the damage that will be inflicted. The size of the oceans will be to our advantage.”

 

The mage touched the cloaked figure. “It begins now.”

 

*****

 

 

“Now?”

 

Ahsheelan gripped Keeran by the back of the neck and pulled him to eye level, “Now!” She snarled.

 

/Love,/ Keeran actually winced in the pain of her vice grip. /Get Kian, take Sunny with you and go to Taj./ He had to refrain from snarling at his wife. /NOW!!/

 

Rayne jolted into to high gear.

 

Keeran put hesitant hands on the tightened mound. Ahsheelan’s eyes rolled back and she growled but she released him.

 

Rayne skid to halt in front of Kian’s chambers. Since his return, he had met in a lengthy session with family then holed up with Sunny once again. The thought of his master about to be father had him pounding on the door. He tried not to scoot back in fear coming face to with angry slanted eyes and pointed fangs.

 

“What?” The prince snarled then quieted at the white face of the boy. His features rippled into that of his normal face. “Is it time?” He even sounded reasonable. Rayne nodded.

 

Kian disappeared into the room only to return moments later shrugging on a shirt. He turned and kissed Sunny, who trailed after him, deeply. “I wish you could come with me,” his heart seemed to freeze in his chest.

 

“I will be of service, my young sir.” Taj said putting a hand on Rayne’s trembling shoulder. “News of the impending birth has spread like wild fire. I will keep them close to me. We will be right outside. I will see Sunny safely into you arms when you are done.”

 

The prince pulled Sunny into his arms and nuzzled his bond mark, taking in the scent of his mate. Kissing him one last time, he turned and hurried towards the king’s private chambers.

 

*****

 

“So who is your descended line?” Kaleb asked handing the elf a glass of wine.

 

Thunder was still hesitant. He had not been in formal company in so many years, seventeen or eighteen cycles at least. Yet, the current royal family had fed him, clothed him and settled him in comfortable quarters. In many ways, he felt as feral as the young prince.

 

“My father was Skylos. I was the youngest of four children.” The elf stated.

 

“Skylos?” Kaleb rubbed his chin. “That would have been from the root of the Skeeris line.”

 

Thunder nodded. “When the former kings stopped producing more than one heir, it fell to the lower lines to maintain the four realms. Being the youngest, I had little to do with the royal lines or realm management. Made me easy pickings, I guess.”

 

“Tell me more about your captivity.”

 

“What is there to tell?” Thunder shrugged uncomfortably. “I was able to make several escape attempts by calling on earth, but then shackles were devised. At first the power was limited and had to be changed pretty regularly. That was also when they began bleeding me.”

 

“Blood rites?” Kaleb asked in surprise.

 

The elf shook his head. “No, more like collection. I never knew what they did with it, only the power in the restraints increased. They had to be careful on how much they took. Then they captured the kid.”

 

“My son, Kian, the bled him as well?” Kaleb growled. Thunder only nodded. “Do you know of the village rebellions?”

 

“No, most information that was said before me was that I was royal slime and that the kingdoms were due a dose of reality, and the like.” Thunder felt uncomfortable and longed for the outdoors.

 

“Thank you, friend,” Kaleb said kindly. Thunder did not wait but scuttled out into the gardens.

 

*****

 

Zayla stroked her lady’s shoulders and wing arches. “You have such a nice touch, sparrow.” Nirhanna purred.

 

The angelyne maid was taken yet again by the change in her lady. She feared the husband, but her lady seemed to be easier around him and not as volatile.

 

“When have I had you last?” Nirhanna asked drawing the soft hand to her naked breast.

 

“It has been some time, my lady, with Prince Kian’s return.” Zayla replied, gently turning the puckered nipple between her fingers.

 

“Then I should do something about that,” the angelyne moaned, “On the bed, sparrow.”

 

Nirhanna knelt beside the outstretch form. The beautiful blue eyes were lowered as Zayla tracked her lady’s movements.

 

Her girl was beautiful. Nirhanna dipped down to taste the maiden’s lips, running a hand over the dips and valleys of the luscious body.

 

She started with pressing gentle kisses against the soft skin of Zayla’s neck, feeling her girl’s thighs fall open. She then pressed kisses against each firm breast, nipping and suckling at each straining nipple. She lapped at the lower curve, drawing up between the valley, and kissed the inner swell of each breast. Zayla moaned and began rubbing her hips against her lady’s. She cried out as Nirhanna spent agonizing moments kissing, licking, and biting her navel.

 

Nirhanna gave her girl a moment to suck in a breath before pushing one finger inside her body slowly. She could feel the tense muscles and then the flood of release. She nuzzled the soft curls, drinking in the scent of arousal like a fine wine. The elder angelyne pushed the slender thighs open wide. She licked and nibbled at the tender folds of flesh and tiny nub. Zayla bucked and her thighs tried to close. Nirhanna just delved deep into her girl’s body, massaging the inner muscles with her tongue and felt another orgasm ripple powerfully.

 

“Lady, please,” Zayla scrabbled at the bed sheets when the sensations became overwhelming.

 

Nirhanna rested beside the passion spent body, “Yes, little sparrow?”

 

Zayla pushed her mistress over onto her back and began licking away the traces of her release that glistened on full lips. Giving her mate a naughty smile, the girl began to move lower.

 

Gasping, Nirhanna moaned, “Oh, if you insist.”

 

*****

Taj had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling, each time Ahsheelan would roar out, Sunny would tremble and Rayne would cover his face with his hands. Taj snuggled the small boy in his lap and placed a kiss against the golden strands.

 

They heard Keeran’s hoarse shout. Rayne looked up at Taj with fear filled silver blue eyes. “Are you sure this is normal, that my master is okay?”

 

“Damn you, you angelyne bastard, I hope you rot in the pits of brimstone valley!!”

 

“Unhand me, fire dwelling hell cat,” came Keeran’s cry.

 

“Peace, young Rayne.” Taj said running a hand over the boy’s white hair. “Birthing is a struggle but the rewards are great.”

 

One thin wail rent the air to be followed by an echoing cry. “Two?” the elder slave said in awe.

 

Kian stumbled out of the chamber wiping his hands and forearms, his eyes zeroing in on his tiny mate. Sunny did not need any encouragement, but tackled his master throwing his arms around Kian’s slender hips. 

 

Kian lifted his boy and looked over at the remaining two. “Your master needs you, Rayne. Taj, tell father twin sons.” The prince said wearily. “We will see you on the morrow.”

 

“Go on, young one,” Taj said with a gentle smile, brushing a kiss against Rayne’s temple. “His children are as much as yours, you will see.” He nudged the boy forward.

 

Rayne entered the chamber silently. It had sounded like a war. He could not penetrate Keeran’s mind to see if there was true blood shed.

 

/Come in my love,/ came the mental caress.

 

Ahsheelan looked ragged but happy; a dark head nestled at her breast. The sounds of hungry suckling seemed to dance in the air. Keeran sat at the edge of the bed with another bundle in his arms. Rayne sank to his knees at his master’s feet, laying his head against the strong thigh.

 

“Up, Rayne,” Keeran said with a smile, “Meet our sons, Ahkaylis is in his mother’s arms. Kianeer is this little guy.” The king pushed the blanket back. Rayne looked down at wonder at the tiny bit of perfection in his master’s arms. Keeran gave a happy chuckle, pulling Rayne into a deep kiss.

 

The boy bowed low placing his forehead against Ahsheelan’s hand. The queen gave a dazed smile and ran her fingers through the silver white locks. Keeran maneuvered his boy into his lap and placed the warm, sleeping babe in his arms. Wrapping his arms about Rayne’s waist, he placed a kiss on the bare shoulder, looking down at his newborn son. He looked over at his tired wife. She had turned on her side with his other son nestled close. She finally gave into exhaustion and slept.

 

*****

 

 

Mercy felt at home in Oceana. Now that his master’s brother had been returned, Kaylon had decreed that his family needed some time under the water. The palace had been a glow at the news of birth of Keeran’s twins.

 

The red haired boy sat up in bed and stretched his tattooed arms above his head. A piece of parchment with a messy scrawl was on his master’s pillow.

 

  
_Mercy_ ,

 

_I will be in session with my ministers most of the day. I know that you are tired, pet. Rest and take time to be with your mate. I feel as though I have selfishly kept you to myself. I will have you on the eventide, so be well rested.   ~Kaylon_

 

Mercy shivered in anticipation at his master’s thinly veiled hint. It had been awhile since his master had used him. His ass tensed at the faint feeling of the lash that tickled his memory. But first, he had to see to his lady, his mate.

 

He found her easily, following the melodic piping of her voice. He knew that it called to male in him, but it also soothed his soul on a deeper level. He felt himself humming along with her as he knelt at her feet. The boy almost purred when she caressed his hair.

 

“I’ve missed you, my little mate.” Seraphara said with a smile as she looked down into gentle violet eyes. “With all that has happened, I have not had a chance to talk to you.” A slight frown marred the boy’s brow. “Nothing like that, beautiful, let us move to bed my back is beginning to ache.”

 

Mercy helped her up, taking in the swelling mound of her belly. He helped her to undress. He then stripped himself and spooned behind her back. She took his hand and placed it against her abdomen.

 

“Your touch feels so good,” Seraphara sighed settling into the cradle of his thighs. “I need to explain something to you. You are of siren blood.” She held onto his hand as he began to draw away. “It is nothing like Rayne’s story, my mate. Sirens are a female dominated race. We draw in males, mate with them, and take their seed. It is our way of life. Usually female children are born out of such unions, but on the rare case a male is born.” She turned in the boy’s arms to gauge his reaction. He did not speak but his features had paled. “Most likely you are the result of a siren, land dweller union. I have contacted my sisters on the Isle. No one really remembers the birth of fire locked male. Most male births are given away after the birthing.”

 

She took his hand and placed it over their mating mark on her swelling breast. “Only sirens produce this type of mating mark.”

 

“I do not shame you, my lady?” Mercy’s lower lip trembled at thought of not only being a slave but a low born siren as well.

 

Seraphara pulled him to a gentle, loving kiss. “You are my mate and my love. How lucky I am that I get to share you with my husband as well. We are all interconnected.” She smiled impishly. “But, my boy, I want to hear you sing.”

 

“Sing?” Mercy squeaked.

 

“Tell me you have not. Kaylon has told me that you know old ocean tunes by instinct. Tell me you did not sing Sunny to sleep if he was restless or frightened.” The boy’s cheek flamed and the siren laughed. “That is what I thought. Follow and repeat the first time and then sing it though with me on the second.”

 

Her voice echoed within the ocean dome.

 

_Come, come to me_

_Hear our call and come and see_

_Rest, rest your weary head_

_And awake in our bed_

 

Mercy’s voice was halting at first, but clear. Soon he added his voice to hers. His body became hard at the heady rush coursing though his veins. It was all he could do to keep from pushing her down and mounting her.

 

“Oh!” Seraphara gasped. Her features took on a strange, almost ancient wisdom. She took the boy’s trembling hand and placed it firmly against her stomach. Mercy’s eyes widened at the resulting firm push.

 

“The baby?” The boy asked in wonder.

 

Seraphara laughed deeply. “I should hope so; I would not want some strange creature in my womb.”

 

Kaylon smiled at his two lovers. “I know my offspring shall be strange but I would not go as far as calling it a creature.” He sucked in a breath at the lustful look in his boy’s violet eyes. He quickly shed his loin cloth and joined them.

 

Nosing into the soft locks at the boy’s neck, Kaylon met Seraphara’s gaze. “You are the mother of my child and we are here to serve you, my lady. Tell us and we shall satisfy your needs.”

 

Seraphara felt the muscles between her legs tighten. She knew as her breeding progressed she would not be able to bed either her mate or her husband. But for now, she wanted to be greedy. She grasped the back of Mercy’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. She then put her lips against his ear.

 

“You will fuck me, but you will not come.” The boy squirmed and pushed his erection against her soft thigh. She then looked at her husband. “You will fuck my mate as he takes me.” She quickly put a hand a against Kaylon’s warm chest. “You shall come in me as my mate fucks you.” Man and boy both shuddered at her demand.

 

Mercy took his place between her spread thighs. He reached back and gripped his master’s hip. She was breathtaking. Her body open for their pleasure, the breeding had her skin aglow. With a fingertip, Mercy traced her intricate siren marks that stretched with her growing belly. He placed a gentle kiss against her lips, lapping softly to gain entry into her mouth. With a moan, the siren felt his tongue slide into her mouth.

 

Kaylon felt heat spread through his body and into his loins as he watched his boy and his wife. He grabbed the oil as the fiery head bowed over swelling breasts and paid homage to both puckered nipples. As Mercy gently nuzzled against Seraphara’s abdomen, the water prince gently began preparing to take his mate. The boy buried his head between the siren’s legs as Kaylon plunged a finger deep into his body.

 

“Enough,” the siren cried as she spasmed through her first orgasm. Mercy pulled away and positioned his erection at her opening. Kaylon turned his head and kissed his boy’s taking in his wife’s smell and taste. He pushed into his boy which in turn pushed Mercy into Seraphara, causing all three to moan.

 

“Ride him, Kay.” Seraphara ordered spreading her thighs to accommodate the weight baring into her body. Mercy was leaned back in Kaylon’s arms, his teeth worrying his lip to keep from coming in her body. Kaylon had latched onto the sensitive skin of his slave’s shoulder, as he watched his boy fuck his wife. “Take me, my husband, as your boy opens you with his cock.”

 

The man and boy changed positions on quivering legs, each of their bodies straining for relief. Kaylon took Seraphara’s body first, arranging his frame where he was deep in his wife’s body and his ass was in the air for his boy.

 

The slave once again felt overcome with shyness. He had topped his master on occasion, but it still felt forbidden. As his fingers worked his master’s opening, Kaylon hissed and burrowed into Seraphara’s neck. 

 

The siren stroked Kaylon’s trembling neck and shoulders. She met Mercy’s apprehensive gaze and nodded. The boy once again bit down hard on his lip as his master’s heat surrounded and pulled at his erection.

 

“Please,” Kaylon moaned. “Wife, pet, please.”

 

“Mercy, hold onto him.” Seraphara warned. The she bit Kaylon’s ear hard and demanded, “Fuck me!”

 

The prince’s body leapt to follow her command. The boy scrabbled at his master’s frantically pumping hips and cried out when the muscles clamped down on his over excited cock. The boy released helplessly as Kaylon rode out his climax with short, jerky thrusts.

 

Seraphara let the warmth slide through her body at the sight of her brawny husband coming undone. They collapsed into a sweaty, sated heap. The siren did not object at her husband pulling Mercy into the middle. They each cuddled the wrecked boy.

 

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Kaylon panted, his eyes heavy.

 

“Mmmm,” Seraphara purred and fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*****

 

At a messenger’s request, Kaylon reluctantly left the warm bodies to meet with his head priest.

 

“You needed me, Paltar?” The prince asked seating himself in his chair.

 

The gaunt merman nodded and sat across from Kaylon. He placed a bundle on the table. “I have just received word from the colonies closest to the outer rims.” He opened the package and gently laided blackened foliage before his king. “This is unlike any plant disease we have ever seen, my lord.”

 

“It is not naturally occurring?” Kaylon asked finger one slender stalk. It sent a faint pulse against his finger. “This is strange.”

 

“That is not all, my lord.” Paltar intoned. “The smaller animal life is falling sick with some unknown illness. I will have my monks begin to study, but I felt it was time that you should know.”

 

Kaylon nodded and walked quickly to his courtyard. Diving into his pool, he changed and allowed his strong tail to unfurl. Being immersed allowed him to tap into his element. Stretching out, he felt his power brush against a strange disturbance. Before he could probe further it lashed out. It felt like he was surrounded in a whirlwind of knives. The surge bloodied his body and caused him to lose consciousness. Before everything went black, Kaylon thought he heard laughter.

 

*****

 

 

Kian sat with his naked boy straddling his lap, enjoying the late warmth of the autumn day. It was the time of his element. The villages would begin their reaping soon and the earth would rest before waking in the spring to be revitalized with water and to start anew.

 

He listened to Sunny’s laughter as he teased the prominent rib bones. With his captivity, Kian had to feel close to his boy and knew the Sunny felt the same. The boy bore Kian’s intensity well, not complaining as he limped from a full night of fucking or refusing the food his master pushed on him. Kian had to broach a subject that he felt neither he nor his boy was ready for but it was just a matter of time before Seeren’a approached him.

 

“What do you think of Keeran’s young, baby?” Chuckling as the boy squirmed away from a particular spot.

 

“They are beautiful, master, and so active. Rayne told me that he and his master took the young flying and the babes were more interested in plucking feathers than flight.” Sunny’s lips curved as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“Kaylon’s young will be born this winter. I will have to make the trip to Oceana for the birth.” Kian felt Sunny’s unease. “Oh no, there are temporary measures in place. I will not leave you behind.” Kian claimed the boy’s mouth forcefully. “Never again, baby.”

 

“Yes, my master.” Sunny sighed and burrowed into Kian’s strong arms.

 

“But we must talk. Seeren’a is approaching her heat. I have been considering breeding. I can’t wait to see my babe against your chest.” Kian ran a comforting hand down the boy’s back. He was pleased the Sunny had not tried to withdraw. “Tell me your thoughts, baby.”

 

“I have felt guilty, my master,” came the boy’s muffled reply. “I have felt that you have refused to have young because of me, of what has happened.”

 

Kian pushed the boy back and caressed the narrow face. “No, not you, baby, but me. I have not wanted to give up my time with you and even I cannot control that. I fear for future days, and I do not want my line to end. Except for the actual breeding, you will be at my side even at the birth. You are mine, Sunny, above all else.” Kian sighed, “But I wish to return to my home in the trees.” He felt the boy’s fear. “It will not happen again.” The prince stated firmly. Sunny nodded and relaxed into his master’s arms.

 

With the decision made, over Keeran’s objections, Kian moved his family back to Holy Oaks. With a full contingent of Apex guards, much to the earthen prince’s dismay. He settled Sunny in his bed, bidding him to rest.

 

“I will see you on the morn, baby. If all is well, I will be able to report a successful breeding.” Kian kissed Sunny deeply, wanting to mount him and never let him go. He knew the boy was still tense and trembling from the travel but there had been no mishaps. “Sleep, baby, my love,” Sunny’s eyes grew heavy and finally closed.

 

Kian’s features swiftly changed. His wife was in heat and his body was responding to her call. In her previous heats, he had sent her away as not to deal with it. Now, he must or he could hurt Sunny in a blind rut. He followed her scent away from the gardens and near a stream.

 

Her naked body gleamed in the moonlight as she stood near the water’s edge. She turned and barred her fangs. His body was rock hard and dripping. He was quickly at her side, pulling her head back by her heavy hair. She growled but he sank his fangs into her shoulder.

 

“Submit,” Kian growled, blood oozing from his mouth.

 

The peaceful elf was gone and in her place was a sexually charged female ready to fight him for the right to breed her body. “No, you are not worthy.” She snapped. She tried to pull away but he put a knee behind her and brought her body to the ground.

 

With a hand to her throat, Kian scented her body, purring as he rubbed his cheek against her womb. She thrashed and tried to buck him off. The prince merely turned his head and sank fang deep into her thigh and suckled. She howled as her legs fell open and her back arched in orgasm. Nosing into the soft hair that covered her entrance to her womb, Kian’s purr rumbled loudly.

 

“I will have my young from you,” Kian stated firmly as he lapped at her, tasting her, feeling her fertility vibrate through his body.

 

“No.” Seeren’a moaned, it was the fight of giving over control her husband, the last fight for any elven female. She wanted a child but her instinct fought it.

 

“Yes.” Kian replied turning the more pliant body over and pulled her up on to her knees, the traditional breeding position for elementals.

 

The prince eased into her wet body, pulling her up and back against his chest. He bit into her neck to taste the fertile blood in her veins. Wrapping one arm around her waist to anchor her, he offered her his wrist. She bit and pulled his blood viciously, submitting ungraciously.

 

Kian felt her release wrack her body before he gave into the need to rut. Once again he pushed her down. Holding onto her hips, his flesh slapped against her upturned ass. He felt his orgasm build with the ancient knowledge that he was creating life. He came and came hard.

 

He fulfilled his duty by cleansing her body and carried her to her soft bed. He kissed her forehead and she returned with a smile as she touched his face. He could smell her breeding, the new spark of life that was beginning to burn.

 

After bathing the scent of her off of his body, Kian returned to his little mate. Sunny sighed and tucked against his master’s warmth. Kian was at peace.

 

*****

 

His nose twitched. Something was not right. Kian eased Sunny’s warm body of his chest and sat up. He shook his head to clear it. There it was again, it was faint, but not right. He could sense something but it was like trying to see through fog.

 

Then bells began to jangle. He could hear the rush of panicked feet. Shrugging on his robe, the prince rushed to his balcony. He paled. The forest was burning. Kian gagged at the familiar laughter ringing in his ears.

 

*****

 

 

Keeran smiled. His little mate was exhausted. Ahsheelan had recovered her strength. Leaving behind enough supplies for her twin boys, she had traveled to the Fire Plains to restore the rest of her strength.

 

That had left little Rayne in charge of two active royal blood infants. Keeran felt his heart swell. His twins, a merman first born and his brother a fire dweller, his young reminded him of his own brothers. They would not sleep peacefully unless curled around each other and only Rayne’s touch would send them into slumber.

 

The king sat behind the white haired boy and rubbed his back, tracing his mating mark and enjoying the faint hiss as his fingers touched the wing marks.

 

/My love,/ Keeran said brushing a kiss against the tempting soft flesh of his boy’s neck. /You need rest,/ he felt his slave shake his head, /yes, my love, let me bed you and put you down. If it will ease you, I will put the boys in bed with you./

 

Rayne turned and it shocked Keeran to see the unbridled lust in the silver blue depths. /Take me, my master, take me in the air./

 

Keeran moaned and stripped his boy bare. Testing his opening, the king was surprised to find it open and wet. /Rayne?/

 

/I had hoped, my master./ The slave responded, lowering his head.

 

/And yet, you told me no./ Keeran smiled, /if you needed me, my love, it is within your right to tell me. A slave yes, but also my mate. You have been so busy with the young, it was all I could do to keep from bending you over and mounting you./

 

The lush lips parted and the boy threw his body against his master’s, moaning and rubbing his body against his mate’s.

 

With one last look at his boys sleeping in the cradle, Keeran lifted his mate and allowed his wings to expand. He bared his body and carried Rayne out onto the balcony. With a gentle beating of his strong wings, Keeran had them in the clouds.

 

Rayne arched back and allowed his wings to erupt. He was overcome with the need, restlessly grinding against his master, pressing desperate kisses against his mouth.

 

/Easy, my love./ Keeran chuckled breathlessly. Holding the boy’s hips, he eased his erection into the waiting opening. Rayne filled his hands with raven feathers as he lifted himself up and down on his master.

 

/Too long, too long,/ the boy moaned in Keeran’s mind. /Keer, I../ The boy covered his master’s stomach and chest in wave after wave of seed.

 

The king held on as the boy blacked out. He pushed up into the snug embrace of his boy’s body and came with a mighty groan. His legs were wobbly when they once again set foot on the balcony.

 

He gently cleaned Rayne’s skin, and as he promised, he placed Ahkaylis and Kianeer against his chest. His legs gave out and the king set heavily watching as his sons rooted into Rayne’s arms and sighed in content. He snuggled behind his mate, content to watch his tiny family sleep.

 

Rayne awoke to pressure digging in his ribs. He looked down and huffed as Ahkaylis gave him a wide grin. Kianeer was not to be outdone, wrapping his small fingers in Rayne’s white mane.

 

The slave was not surprised that Keeran was not with them. His duties as king kept him very busy. Rayne bathed each boy in cool water and dressed them, running his finger tips over the marks on Ahkaylis’ forearms and Kianeer’s forehead, a merman and a fire dweller. 

 

Placing each cooing and cackling boy into a sling, the slave carried the boys out into the warm fall air. He spread out a wide soft blanket for the boys to roam and roll.

 

“They are some fine looking boys.” A voice broke into the peaceful tableau. Rayne turned and watched as the older blue haired elf made his way into the garden.

 

Since coming to the Apex, the man had been given time to heal. He wore a snowy white shirt and dark blue kilton. His once wild and matted hair had been neatly cropped into a silver blue helmet about his head along with trimmed whiskers on his face.

 

“Yes, my lord,” Rayne replied quietly. “The king is very blessed.”

 

“As are you, boy,” Thunder replied, groaning as his knees creaked. He sat at the edge of the blanket to watch the frolicking infants. “You don’t have to ‘sir’ me, kid, I ain’t royal gentry.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Rayne replied respectfully, barreling on when the man grunted. “But you are freeborn and I am a slave.”

 

“Funny that,” Thunder said equably looking across the horizon. “A royal bloodline angelyne, course nothing would surprise with that high blood lot. I met me only one angelyne that was unlike all the rest. A beautiful slip of a girl would find me in the forest, after the death of my love, she made feel again. Then she disappeared and I was captured.” The man shrugged restlessly, in a move that reminded Rayne of Keeran. “Never had me any young, boy, you enjoy them.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Rayne watched as the old elf hobbled away.

 

*****

 

Nirhanna groaned and arched up filling her hands with Taj’s raven locks. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, as he thrust deep. “Right there, boy, again.”

 

She watched as Kaleb landed smart slaps against Taj’s ass he continued to pump into his master’s wife. “You like my boy rutting you, witch?” The fire dweller ground out. “I want him on his back.”

 

“Then let him lick my cunt,” Nirhanna gasped as the weight of the slave left her body.

 

Kaleb repositioned the body of his lover, pushing his thighs open and sinking into the well loved body. He groaned as his slave’s golden eyes fluttered and rolled back. He then held his hand out to his wife. She straddled the slave’s head and slowly lowered her body. Taj’s hands helped to guide her hips to allow him to drink from her body. Her head thumped back against Kaleb’s wide chest at the delicious tongue writhing deep inside her.

 

Kaleb moved Nirhanna’s pliant body over his lover’s straining flesh. Taj clenched his eyes and bit his lip to keep from coming in the hot, moist cavern surrounding him. He felt his master stroke his stomach and lower abdomen.

 

“That’s it, my love. Cum when you need,” Kaleb and Nirhanna worked in tandem over the slave. Kaleb would push into his body and the angelyne would rock against the flesh impaling her body. With a cry, Taj arched up and came.

 

They rested in a pile of sated flesh. Kaleb held his boy against his chest and watched as his wife cleaned her body and dressed. She turned and brushed a gentle kiss against her husband’s mouth. The haughty angelyne had come along way. 

 

Kaleb was surprised when sulphuric seraph flew through his window. The creatures dwelled deep in the Hell Mountains. The seraphs were used as last resort couriers if messages had to be sent at top speed.

 

Nirhanna frowned and sat beside Taj, pulling the slave’s head into her lap. Something was wrong. Kaleb had shot out of the bed and paled.

 

“My lord?” Nirhanna asked hesitantly. Even Taj’s bleary eyes tracked his agitated, pacing lover.

 

“It’s from Ahsheelan. I need to return to the Fire Plains. The brimstone valleys have gone cold.” Kaleb said sharply tugging on his clothing.

 

Taj sat up in surprise. The brimstone valleys were at the core of the fire plains and much like a central fire, brought warmth across the lands. “I have never heard of such,” the slave whispered.

 

“Nor have I. Come my love. We must make journey post haste to the lands of my birth.” Kaleb muttered deep in thought.

 

*****

 

Zayla sat in the library. She did not feel lonely. She really did not. She knew that her lady had a long standing relationship with her husband and his slave. It was a relationship that she had no part of.

 

Humming, she stretched her wings. Plucking a book from the shelf, she laughed quietly. It was a book of children’s tales.

 

A low rumble caused her to look up in fright. It was a sound so much like that of her former husband, Rami, angry and untamed.

 

“I was not sure until I heard you laugh.” Thunder growled low in his throat. “It was because of you those butchering half-breeds were able to get there hands on me.”

 

The maiden pushed her back against the towering book shelves, looking for her escape. “I know you not, sir.” She whispered through cracked lips.

 

“You knew me well enough when you opened your legs for me.” Thunder hissed.

 

The angelyne gasped. The angry feral creature standing before her was her gentle lover, Rayne’s father.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Nirhanna snapped, taking in her frightened mate.

 

“None of your business, angelyne bitch.” Thunder spat. “It is between me and the whore.”

 

The former queen’s wings spread threateningly as she advanced on the angry elf. “You have no cause to speak to my mate that way.”

 

“I have every right.” Thunder snarled. “It was her fault. I was looking for her the day they captured me. I was worried about her. I should have known of the depths of cold angelyne compassion.”

 

“Zayla, my love,” Nirhanna pulled the trembling girl into her arms. “Talk to me, my sparrow.”

 

“It is true, my lady.” Zayla whispered, tears glittering her sapphire eyes. “He is Rayne’s father.”

 

Thunder reared back. “I have no young. What say you, slandering the king’s mate?”

 

From the safety of Nirhanna’s arms, Zayla nodded slowly. “I was sent back to Cloud City. They took my babe from me, telling me it had died. I have only recently found him. He’s beautiful, Thunder. Your son is beautiful.”

 

The old elf’s knees gave out. “I have a son.” He whispered and tipped his head back, eyes slanting and fangs appearing, he howled in pain.

*****

 

 

Rayne sat with his chin against his knees. Closing his eyes, he willed his wings to unfurl. He stretched them to their full breadth, enjoying the night air that rustled against the sensitive feathers.

 

He winced as Keeran’s voice thundered. Lightning snapped only to have the ground shake in return. It had angered his mate. Days after Thunder’s revelation, they sought out Rayne. Nirhanna, Zayla, and Thunder had cornered him as he went about the nightly routine of getting his master’s sons ready for bed. He had been overwhelmed on all sides, each of their voices overriding the other.

 

He once again stared up at the twin moons. He felt alone for the first time in his young life. He had a mother, now a father, a mate, and a family. Rayne could not penetrate his master’s furious mind. He missed his friends. How he pined for Sunny’s weight in his lap and Mercy against his shoulder. He would even prefer Taj to this feeling of loneliness.

 

He had tried to get to know his mother. Zayla was a sweet, timid maiden who had a rough life. The boy tried to understand. Listening to her explain in halting tones was painful. He could not make her understand that he had a good life as a slave. He had been given to a kind stable and had a happy childhood. She just could not wrap her mind around the fact that he was okay with his slavery. She would cry and hug him. Rayne wanted to put his mother at ease. He was mated to the king, what more could a slave boy want? Now he had the opportunity to help raise Keeran’s young.

 

He sighed. Now he would have to go through the process with his father. An elf that had been through so much pain and agony, the boy could not comprehend. 

 

Rayne started as the horns began to sound. He hurried to be at his master’s side, forcing away his wings. Keeran pulled him to his side as they entered the main courtyard. 

 

Kaylon limped between Mercy and a heavily pregnant Seraphara. His features were battered with a series of tiny cuts. Kian was not far behind carrying a sleeping Sunny, their bodies covered in smoke and ash. Seeren’a trailed behind with elven monks carrying large leather bound books.

 

Kaleb, in full fire form, roared in agony before shifting. His features were dull with exhaustion.

 

Keeran was stunned. His kingdoms were at war and he did not know? That was not how it worked. As the ruler at the Apex, his coronation imbued his own elemental strength to include that of the other three. It was his birth right to feel the slightest tremors of unease.  And yet, his father and brothers were beaten and battered.

 

Everything happened in a flurry. His family was checked out by castle doctors. Keeran wanted answers but Kaleb held him off. “Let us rest, my son. The story is long and we will not be able to make it through. We will meet at first light.”

 

The king nodded dumbly. Kaleb gathered Taj into his arms, giving little notice to his wife. Nirhanna seemed to understand and disappeared with Zayla. He saw that Seeren’a held Seraphara, rubbing small circles on the siren’s lower back. Kian reluctantly handed Sunny over to Mercy so that he could hold Kaylon close. Keeran was at a loss as what to do first.

 

Seeren’a made the decision for him. “I will care for Seraphara this eventide, your majesty. Your brothers need you, as do your mates.” She helped her sister up the winding stairs.

 

/Rayne./ Keeran felt pulled. He wanted to care for his brothers as he always had, but they each had a mate as well that needed attention.

 

/Be with your brothers, my master, I will care for Mercy and Sunny./ Rayne looked up at his overwhelmed master. /If it pleases, my master, we will sleep on the rug by your bed./

 

Keeran wanted to pull his mate into his arms but did not. He nodded and held his arms out to Kaylon and Kian.

 

They were like young boys again. Keeran, the oldest and the leader maneuvered his brothers under the warm water to wash away grime and filth from their travels. He rinsed the soap from Kian’s narrow chest and massaged Kaylon’s scalp as he washed the brown locks.  Out of the corner of his eye, Rayne was going through the same process with Sunny and Mercy.

 

His brothers snapped out of their stupor to help bed their mates. Kian was the most reluctant to release Sunny. Rayne took a chance and placed his hand over the elven prince’s long fingers.

 

“I will care for him, my lord. He is but a breath away.” Rayne said gently. 

 

Kian sighed deeply. Sunny watched his master through dull blue eyes. He was still frightened; in his mind, the fires seemed to be everywhere. The prince pulled his tiny mate into his arms and nuzzled against the pale ruby lips before taking the boy’s mouth. He then eased his boy into Rayne’s arms, seeing the understanding in the silver blue depths. Kian watched as Sunny cuddled close to the familiar warmth of his friend.

 

He allowed Keeran to pull him into the large bed that offered the comfort of warmth and familiarity. He and his older brother surrounded the wounded merman. He gritted his teeth in anger as he touched the vicious cuts.

 

“It’s really not that bad, Kian.” Kaylon said quietly. He could not really remember all the details. He remember coming awake in Paltar’s arms. The water monks had Seraphara and Mercy. His high priest had told him that the domes protected the citizens of Oceana from the incursion. The priests had agreed with solidarity that their king needed to be returned to the Apex, and through the central power of the kingdoms the plague of the oceans could be rectified. He was mostly worried about his wife. He did not want the upheaval to jeopardize his unborn child.

 

“What happened?” Keeran growled. “I am supposed to know, with the most basic instinct.” Kian reached across Kaylon and touched his eldest brother’s lips.

 

“Please, Keer, not yet. It took all that we had to return to the Apex.”

 

The raven haired brother frowned. Cupping Kian’s neck, he kissed him deeply.

 

“Remember me?” Kaylon huffed. He sucked in a breath at the tenderness in the slate gray eyes.

 

“You two are never far from thoughts,” Keeran whispered. He trailed a fingertip over Kaylon’s battered face, a face so filled with joy, now tired and in pain. Looking back at Kian, anguish filled Keeran’s heart. “Let me care for you, both of you on this eventide. Put yourselves in my hands and trust that I will keep you safe as I have failed you both.” 

 

Kaylon and Kian stilled their protests. Keeran’s eyes were unfathomable.

 

He was gentle with Kaylon. Massaging the battered body, pressing kisses against each wound. Their bodies usually healed quickly. This type of damage was inconceivable. Keeran straddled Kaylon’s thighs, careful not to allow his brother bear his weight. He took oil and warmed it in his palms. With Kian curled at their sides, Keeran settled over Kaylon. He cupped his brother’s nape and kissed him softly seeking forgiveness. He took Kaylon’s warm flesh in his oil slick hand and eased his brother into release. Kaylon’s lips turned up as his eyes fluttered, soon deeply asleep.

 

Kian handed his brother a soft cloth with curve to his lips. Keeran snorted at his brother’s bizarre sense of humor at a time like this. Wiping his hands, the raven haired angelyne covered Kaylon’s body with a warm blanket, once again checking that he rested easily. He purposefully ignored Kian’s outstretched arms with a shake of his head.

 

“Not about me,” He whispered. He pulled his slender brother into his arms, trailing his palm over the graceful, shorn skull. It was a testament to Kian’s exhaustion that his ears still held their elven points. No fangs for which Keeran was grateful, as he kissed his youngest brother over and over.

 

Keeran felt compelled. He and his brothers had always been close, sleeping naked side by side, using kisses to feel connected, and finding release in each other’s hands. They had never used their mouths or penetrated one another. But staring into his brother’s wise, brown eyes Keeran felt compelled to take his brother. His youngest, level headed, peace maker brother had been taken from him and then left to battle to protect his home alone. 

 

Pushing Kian on his back, Keeran trailed his lips over the slender chest, nuzzling and nipping at his brother’s nipples. He heard Kian’s gasp of surprise and buried his head against his brother’s flesh, finding comfort in the steady heartbeat.

 

“You don’t have to, Keer.” Kian said quietly, carding his fingers through his brother’s silky hair.

 

“I want to,” Keeran replied, gray eyes meeting brown, “Let me do this, Kian, please.” Kian checked on his mate, but the boys were sleeping peacefully. 

 

Watching Keeran closely, Kian parted his thighs and allowed his oldest brother to settle against him, hissing as their excited flesh brushed against each other. He was not sure as to what Keeran had in mind; he just relaxed into his brother’s touch.  Kian moaned, once again filling his hands with Keeran’s long locks. His brother’s mouth felt so good on his skin.

 

Keeran would not, could not take his brother’s body. He rubbed his lips against Kian’s trembling stomach. He bit into the shallow well of the navel, soothing it with his tongue. He reveled in his brother’s breathy moans.

 

No, he would not take his brother’s body. Keeran kissed the head of Kian’s cock, pressing down on the slender hips to off set the resultant thrust. He slowly slid the silky, hot flesh into his mouth, moving up and down. Keeran then moved back, releasing Kian’s hips, encouraging the younger man to thrust.

 

“Keer, no, I can’t.” Kian moaned, fighting his body’s instinct to take his brother’s mouth. Keeran replied with a growl that sent electric pulses through Kian’s cock and up his spin. He thrust helplessly, spilling down his brother’s willing throat.

 

He shook in the aftermath, safe in his brother’s arms.

 

*****

 


End file.
